sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
Scenario Mission 19 - A Storm Raging Through
Units used: * Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW) * Kshatriya * Alvatore * Any S-rank with a respectable ranged game, high survival chance and a Ranged Special Attack. Skill Parts used: *None Items used: * Cyclops (Optional for Phase 4) Random Reward(s): * Zaku II F2 (EFF Colors) plans (All) * Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) plans (Expert) Explanation: *Phase 1: Your main goal in this phase is to shoot down 20 enemy units, which include Dra-Cs, Zaku II F2s and Rick Dom IIs. In addition it is a good idea to collect your special bar, which will come in handy in Phase 2, and a good way to gain this quickly is to continuously shoot/melee the colony before proceeding to shoot down the grunts. NB: The Rick Dom IIs are able knock you down with its bazooka round. Phase 2: Here, you have to stop Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) from reaching the other side of the Solar System, holding him off for roughly 75 seconds. This is where your special bar collected from Phase 1 comes into play. Your team will take turns using your Ranged Special Attacks on Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) stopping Gato in his path. As an "insurance", after the first player finishes using their Special Attack, they should try to regain their special bar through killing the Dra-Cs, Zaku II F2s and Rick Dom IIs in the area, which might need to be used on Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) if 4 Ranged Specials are unable to hold him for the 75 seconds. After Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) takes a certain amount of damage, WARNING will display on your screen, indicating that it is about to shoot its Mega Cannon, and so players should take cover behind debris lying around the map, as the beam can do extensive damage to units. NB: While Gato prepares to shoot, Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) will stop and glow with a red aura, and so a good strategy would be to not use your Special Attacks until Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) begins to move again. Phase 3: Another grunt shooting phase. Here you have to shoot down 18 units, once again including Dra-Cs, Zaku II F2s and Rick Dom IIs. An HP crate will spawn in the bottom-right corner of map from where you spawn after a while, so be sure to break it for some more HP. After a while, Karius, a mini-boss Rick Dom II will spawn; though it is not necessary to shoot him down, doing so gives more cash. Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) will also fly around and attack you, so keep moving. Phase 4: The final phase, where the goal is to destroy Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) before it destroys the third Salamis. Basically, everyone goes crazy and shoots Gato like mad. Another way to deal decent damage is to melee Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) continuously in the back, as it never gets knocked down (unless you use Special Attack) and it has resistance to both beam and ballistic damage. After dealing enough damage to Gato, he will aggro the player that does the most damage and will glow with a red aura. You will know you are being targeted as Gato turns towards the person he is aggro-ing. While the person that is being targeted takes cover (Similar to Phase 2, Gato will remain still and fire his Mega Cannon, doing considerable amounts of damage; however do not hide under a Salamis, as Gato will do damage to that instead...), the other players should go up behind Gato and critical him. When Gato is targeting a player, he rises, therefore players may wish to stand under Gato and attack him, preventing him from falling back down to melee the Salamis (He never shoots it).